Cheerleader
by Emy.Elle
Summary: Arthur and Merlin celebrate their 3 year anniversary. Present day fic. Merthur ***SLASH*** MalexMale please review - thank you! love


**Author's notes: **

**Ok, so the Merlin fanbase has welcomed me with open arms. I would never have dreamed of this welcoming, thus I'm back with another Merthur. Still present day fic, as I'm a bit scared to go into Camelot era, but, I'll try to do so soon. **

**I kind of drew a bit of inspiration from the Jonas Brothers' Pom Poms – since I'm rather obsessed with the song. If you haven't heard it I strongly suggest you youtube it – it's amazing and happy and just ugh! I can't get enough! **

**Well, JB's Pom Poms and a nice little chat with a nice little eeeevil dirty minded hermit that I'm really grateful to have in my life! (She knows who she is and she knows I love her!)**

**Ok, ranting aside - thank you all for reading my story and reviewing it!**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

Three years. Three years of being together and Merlin is still a nervous wreck. He wants tonight to be just perfect for his man, but the outfit… well… the outfit he isn't sure about. Gwaine had convinced him to buy it and surprise Arthur with it, but Merlin isn't sure. He isn't sure at all!

Yet, he followed Gwaine's advice. After all Gwaine was Arthur's best friend and ex-boyfriend. Merlin sighs and looks at himself in the mirror. The cheerleader outfit does not look bad on him. His skinny legs seem perfectly fitting under the short red skirt, his ass looks rounder and fuller in the spandex undergarments that Gwaine made him buy, even his chest looks somewhat built under the black and red top. Merlin sighs again.

"The ass was right. I do look good." Merlin twirls around in front of the full length mirror. Now that he's finally gotten the thing on he only has one decision left to make – weather or not to hide his manhood – to look more girly or leave the not so subtle bulge out, between the creases of his skirt – it does look rather interesting and Arthur will like to see his effects on Merlin, won't he? Merlin twirls around a couple more times. Yes, most definitely – Arthur will like to see. Merlin smirks and adjusts himself a little in the spandex underpants. A little growl of pleasure leaving his lips. The spandex feels like a second skin – even the gentlest of touches he feels tenfold. Merlin pulls his hand away abruptly. He does not need to turn himself on further or he'll have no strength left for Arthur.

Instead, Merlin grabs the brand new deep burgundy lipstick and gently opens the cap. He eyes it carefully then, with a harsh gulp against the lump in his throat, gently presses it against the middle of his upper lip, as Morgana and Gwen do. He has watched the process closely for a few days, the women both questioning him and him finding stupid reasons and excuses.

He finally gets the courage and moves his hand ever so gently to the left leaving behind a trace of color on his lip. It most certainly looks different, but good different, Merlin thinks before repeating the gesture on the other side of his upper lip. He feels quite smug about the result. He's made a perfect contour, not even a tiny smidge on the side of his lip. That makes Merlin smile. He closely watches the contrast between his two lips and suddenly decides he rather likes the color on him. It makes the blue of his eyes stand out even more against his pale skin, so, Merlin presses the lipstick to the middle of his lower lip and ever so carefully pulls it to the side then comes back, pulls it to the other side and comes back again to the middle. When he's finished he makes kissy faces to the mirror and gently rubs his lips together before looking at the whole of his face again.

"Wow..." Merlin lets out blinking into the mirror. The image staring back can not be his. The man in the mirror has the brightest blue eyes he's ever seen with long think eyelashes, a perfect white skin stretched out over high cheekbones and plump blood-cherry lips that move in time with his own lips as the small sound leaves him. "Now I get why Morgana never leaves her home without her lipstick… this is magical…" Merlin whispers and the man in the mirror moves his lips. "Arthur won't believe his eyes."

Merlin smiles wide, touching his face lightly.

Arthur feels jittery for some reason. He can't wait to get home. His and Merlin's three year anniversary will be one they'll never forget. Arthur gently caresses the simple golden engagement ring in his pocket. It feels hot against his skin and heavy in his pocket – heavy with his love for Merlin. Arthur sighs. For more than a month now he's been second guessing himself about popping the question to his boyfriend, about how to do it and wondering if Merlin would actually say "yes" or laugh in his face. Arthur is certain that Merlin loves him, but from there to actually saying "yes"…? Well, Arthur has no idea and it scares him shitless, turns him into a yellow chicken.

Arthur puts the key in the lock and slowly opens the door, his heart pounding so hard he fears Merlin would hear, or it will jump out of his broken ribs – whichever comes first. But Merlin does not hear.

"Honey, I'm home!" Arthur calls with a small smile. He feels like an old 80s movie where the main character comes home and calls for his wife. The thought makes Arthur smile and wrap his fingers even more tightly around the ring in his pocket.

Merlin, unlike the wife in a 80s movie, does not answer. Arthur frowns. Where could Merlin be?

Merlin has heard Arthur come home and call for him, but is too embarrassed to leave the safe haven of their bedroom. There Arthur won't judge his outfit… will he?

Arthur toes his shoes off at the door and hangs up his coat. Merlin must not be home yet, Arthur thinks as he trudges his way to the bedroom. He is a bit disappointed. He really thought Merlin would have been home by now. He opens the bedroom room with a sad puppy expression and freezes.

Merlin smiles as wide as his lips would part. Arthur's jaw was literally hanging open, putting every single one of Merlin's self doubts to rest for good.

"Merlin…?" Arthur whispers with a raspy, breathless voice, as if he'd run a marathon.

"Yes Arthur?" Merlin smiles before turning around on the spot, on the balls of his feet by crossing his legs and bending down, perfectly exposing his ass, to pick up his color coordinated red and black pom poms. Arthur gasps audibly and Merlin turns perfectly to face him.

The spandex rubs just right against Merlin's recently hairless balls and grips at the sensitive flesh of his cock as he bent down and now he is growing hard again, a bulge forming in between his legs, pulling the skirt's creases apart a little.

Arthur just sits there gawking, jaw open, eyes wide.

"Welcome home, love." Merlin smiles flirtatiously, angling his head to the side the slightest bit. Arthur mimics his movement without realizing.

"Merlin…" Is the only thing Arthur's able to whisper.

"I have something for you." Merlin purrs feeling safe and incredibly certain of himself. He extends a pom pom for Arthur to take and waits.

Arthur moves out of instinct, because his brain is most likely short-circuited from all of Merlin's sexiness. He takes Merlin's pom filled hand and allows himself to be dragged onto the bed. Merlin gently shoves him to sit on the soft mattress and Arthur remembers that he actually needs to breathe. He watches through greedy lust filled eyes as Merlin takes a couple of steps back.

"I don't really have a cheer, but, emm… if you like it, maybe we could both work on one." Merlin blushes ever so slightly and Arthur's pants become a prison for him. Merlin looks like he's waiting for something – approval, acceptance, a sign to begin…? Arthur doesn't know. So he nods – not that he could speak anyway.

Merlin nods as well and takes his pose. He begins moving, shaking his hips and ass in Arthur's face, shaking the hell out of the pom poms and Arthur has forgotten what sanity means. By the time Merlin is done Arthur is more than half hard and biting down on his lower lip. He can taste his own blood from biting too himself too hard but the sight of Merlin's ass in those tight fitted boxer briefs peeking out from under the short-short skirt, teasing him, taunting him, almost mocking him with Merlin's every move, makes Arthur forget about a small thing like pain. His cock grows in interest in the _steal prison _of his pants with every glimpse at Merlin's delicious bulge whenever one of his beautiful slender legs goes up. Arthur gulps, his eyes darting to the black and red pom pom Merlin is shaking now then to the perfect shape of his blood-red stained lips to watch as they part to allow Merlin bigger intakes of air and the only thing on Arthur's mind is, boy, those lips would look great at the base of his cock while Merlin would swallow him whole and gag while doing it.

Arthur groans. The pain in his lower half has become unbearable. He undoes his jeans right as Merlin finishes his routine landing on one knee right in front of him, eyes sparkling with mischief, smile spread wide on his beautiful face and pom pom shaking as if the world depended on it. Arthur has lost all his reasoning by now. The only thing he wants is to pound into Merlin until his cock is not in pain anymore.

Merlin kneels in front of Arthur with a perfect landing. He's shaking his pom poms and smiling wide at the animalistic expression on his boyfriend's face. He watches closely as Arthur undoes his pants, his cock pushing up from the front slit of his boxers. Merlin licks his lips without thinking. The lipstick tastes weird, but not unpleasant.

"Merlin… put your pom poms down for me." Arthur almost growls and Merlin grows harder at the sound, as if the spandex clinging to his soft and sensitive skin would not have been enough to deal with. Merlin obeys, letting his hands fall to his sides slowly. When he finally releases the pom poms Arthur jerks up from the bed, grabbing the back of his neck and crushing their lips together. Merlin gasps at the sudden movement and Arthur takes advantage to deepen their kiss. Their lips slide together easily, in a well known dance, breaths long forgotten as Arthur positively ravages Merlin's mouth.

Merlin can not even move. He's stunned in place by the power of Arthur's desire washing over him, going straight to his already aching groin. Arthur moans in his mouth and it's the last straw. Merlin's urges and needs kick in at high voltage, his hands wrapping around Arthur's neck, his fingers tangling and pulling at the soft blonde locks on the back of Arthur's head.

Then, suddenly, abruptly, Arthur pulls away leaving Merlin soft and dazed. "Suck me." Arthur commands with an animalistic voice. Merlin shudders. He watches Arthur push down his pants, mid thigh, quickly followed by his underwear.

Arthur is fully erect now, his long, thick, red, beautiful glistening cock standing proud right in front of Merlin's face. Merlin licks his lips, already tasting Arthur in his mouth. His own cock is pushing hard against the tight spandex that's flattening it to his belly.

"Suck me." Arthur orders again. Merlin looks up at Arthur, blinking lazily, not moving.

Arthur looks down into Merlin's blue, innocent eyes. He watches those perfect red lips part ever so slightly to take in a breath and Arthur is almost jealous at the oxygen particles invading Merlin's chest with every delicious rise and fall. He growls. Seems as if Merlin would not obey his commands, so Arthur does the only sensible thing, he grabs Merlin's head and forcibly shoves himself inside Merlin's mouth.

Merlin opens his mouth and throat up to him, willingly, his pearly white teeth scraping ever so slightly at the base of Arthur's cock once he's fully wrapped up in Merlin's perfect mouth. Arthur watches with lust as Merlin's red lips are stretched over his cock, he feels as Merlin swallows around him, trying to keep himself from gagging. But that just won't do. Arthur slams into Merlin's throat hard. Merlin hums. Every single vibration goes through Arthur's blood right into the center of his brain and back into his groin. He slams into Merlin's mouth again, forcefully, painfully, wanting, needing to hear and feel Merlin gag, but Merlin has the audacity not to do so.

Arthur fists his right hand in Merlin's hair, at the base of his skull, his left hanging forgotten next to his body as his eyes drift shut and his head falls back under the onslaught of feelings Merlin's submission is giving him. He fucks faster and deeper into the wet heat of Merlin's mouth, jerking his hips without restraint, without second thoughts.

As Arthur's jerking loses rhythm, his every muscle contracting under the imminent rush of orgasmic pleasure, Merlin finally gags. His throat squeezes around Arthur's painfully hard cock, around the sensitive tip like a vice. Arthur jerks a couple more times and Merlin gags again.

Before he knows what's happening Merlin finds his mouth thoroughly fucked by Arthur. Merlin watches his boyfriend fuck him hard and fast and focuses on breathing through his nose, inhaling Arthur delicious scent. He swallows constantly, making his throat constrict with every one of Arthur's forward thrusts, but when Arthur loses rhythm, Merlin's plan fails him and he's gagging. It's awful and a bit painful, but Arthur is lost in bliss and Merlin thinks it's a small price to pay for bringing such pleasure to his love.

Another thrusts make Merlin gags again and before he can even rationalize it Arthur is coming down his throat with a shriek of Merlin's name. Merlin watches closely and swallows constantly until Arthur is done, spent and limp. Merlin smirks as Arthur's cock falls from his lips when Arthur's body falls back on the bed. Who would have known Arthur had a thing for cheerleaders?

Merlin moves forward a bit, still on his knees and pulls Arthur's pants and underwear all the way down with one fluid movement. He stands carefully and leans in on his hands, hovering over Arthur's body. Arthur slowly opens his eyes. Merlin can see the love Arthur harbors for him shining through so he smiles wide, wider than he's ever smiled before.

Arthur smiles in return, clearly fighting to regain his senses. His hand cups Merlin's cheek as he's blinking lazily. Merlin leans into the gentle touch thinking how much it contrasts against the touches he'd received just a few seconds ago.

"I love you." Arthur whispers, his hot breath ghosting over Merlin's face, making him beam with happiness.

"Happy three years anniversary." Merlin whispers back, kissing Arthur's palm.

Arthur blushes. Merlin can't find anything more adorable. "I'm sorry I was so rough…" Merlin quiets Arthur placing a single digit on his lips making a gentle shushing noise. Arthur kisses Merlin's finger before gently pulling it away and placing his palm over his heart. Merlin can feel Arthur's pulse speed up under his touch.

Arthur's heart begins to race as if it were trying to escape his ribs the second Arthur remembers a certain little ring. He wants to give it to Merlin now, but he's too comfy to move, especially when Merlin settles his weight over his body, in between his legs and over his torso. So Arthur does the next best thing, he wraps Merlin up in his arms and guides his head gently to the crook of his neck. Merlin follows his unspoken instructions, sighing into his neck the second his cheek touches Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur can feel that Merlin is still hard. He can feel the warmth radiating through the thin material covering Merlin's erection. He can't believe how giving and caring Merlin is, just lying there when he must be in so much pain down under.

Arthur makes a split second decision. The ring will have to wait.

He trails a hand down Merlin's back – gently – over the top of Merlin's cheerleader outfit, to the small of his back, right where Merlin is so sensitive. Merlin arches his back unwillingly pressing his erection into Arthur's softened cock. Arthur smiles deviously into Merlin's hair.

"Arthur…" Merlin whispers. His voice is hoarse and filled with lust and need and Arthur can almost feel Merlin fighting himself to push it all back down, for his sake, to allow him time to recover. Arthur doesn't allow it, however. He pretends not to have heard the plea to stop in Merlin's voice and runs his fingers up Merlin's spine, to the base of his neck and down again, over the same spot. Merlin shivers in his arms and Arthur can feel the pressure in his lower belly increase as Merlin grows harder under his touch.

"You're so beautiful, all submissive like this…" Arthur murmurs in Merlin's hair repeating his actions, causing Merlin to whimper. "Let's get you out of those things." Arthur whispers, his reason now almost back, as he caresses Merlin's ass cheek over the slippery spandex.

"Ok." Merlin breaths out and moves to push himself up on his hands. Arthur's already missing his weight and heat, but allows Merlin to move off of him.

"Get on the bed…" Arthur instructs softly. Merlin obeys again, sitting by Arthur's side, watching him as he gets up to remove his shirt.

Merlin watches Arthur take off the last piece of clothing covering his god-like body. He gulps down a lump in his throat, feeling as if he's about to burst with desire. Arthur moves slowly, too slowly as he exposes his chest to Merlin's greedy blue eyes. When Arthur finally takes pity on him and throws the annoying piece of material away Merlin moans, biting down on his lower lip. The taste of lipstick reminds him to let go of the soft flesh.

He meets Arthur's gaze, waiting for instructions. Arthur licks his lips and crawls over him. "Lay back." He instructs and Merlin does so with a whimper of need. Arthur smirks while hooking his fingers under the waist of his clingy underwear. He pulls down ever so gently. Merlin whimpers again, head falling back into the pillows, eyes closing shut at the pleasure of having Arthur's touch on him.

"Don't. Move." Arthur whispers into the newly exposed skin before placing a gentle kiss there. Merlin mewls quietly. Arthur licks at his skin. A feather like touch. Merlin grunts fighting himself not to buck up in search of more.

Arthur pulls the spandex lower, over the tip of Merlin's cock, letting it fall back gently right under Merlin's head, gentle pressure keeping him trapped but exposed. Merlin lets out a soft noise of disapproval that quickly turns into a moan as Arthur licks at the precome glistening slit.

"Fuck, Arthur…" Merlin moans out as Arthur scrapes his teeth over Merlin's head and shaft, over the skin-like material.

"You will, you will…" Arthur breaths out before wrapping his lips over the tip of Merlin's cock. Merlin's eyes shoot open thinking he might not have heard right due to too much lust. He watches Arthur suck him gently, his tongue teasing at his slit before lapping round and round and round his head and under it ever so gently.

"Fuck… fuck… fuck… Arthur, please!" Merlin moans out the second Arthur mock-bites him. "Please, I need to come… please!" Merlin begs and watches as Arthur lifts his head only to smile at him.

"Not yet, love, not yet." Arthur licks his lips and Merlin gives up, allowing his head to fall back into the pillows, his eyes to drift shut and his body to just feel whatever Arthur has to offer.

Arthur takes down his underwear, moving lower on the bed so he can do so. Merlin shivers gently in pleasure, his cock finally – finally – having a bit of freedom. Merlin squeals embarrassingly when Arthur pulls him to the edge of the bed by his hips. Arthur chuckles and the sound only serves to drive Merlin even more insane.

Arthur pulls Merlin to the very edge of the bed, places Merlin's legs over his shoulders and hears Merlin make delicious noises as he's getting ready for Arthur's mouth to envelop him. Except Arthur doesn't. And Merlin makes a whiny noise from deep in his throat. It's so sexy, Arthurs thinks, to have Merlin give himself like that, it makes Arthur hard once more to see Merlin giving up control so willingly, so completely.

Arthur bites back a moan and drags his tongue on the underside of Merlin's cock, from head to base, electing a sharp sound of pleasure from Merlin's parted lips, before running his hands up Merlin's torso, to his nipples, over the red top Merlin is still wearing. A full on moan leaves Merlin's lips when Arthur tweaks his nipples and sucks gently at his balls. He watches through half lidded eyes as Merlin's fists clench into the sheet beneath him and rubs his nipples with his thumbs harshly without caring that it might hurt, drawing patterns with his tongue in the soft flesh of Merlin's ball sack.

"Arthur, please, please, for the love of God, stop teasing…" Merlin begs making Arthur growl. He abruptly moves his hands to the underside of Merlin's thighs, pushing them up, effectively folding Merlin in half.

Merlin sighs with relief thinking that he's about to get pounded into and finally be allowed to come, but Arthur has more torture in store for him. Instead of shoving himself balls deep inside of Merlin, as Merlin would want it to have happen, Arthur decides to lick at his throbbing hole.

Merlin gasps audibly when Arthur's wet tongue touches his most vulnerable spot. He whimpers as Arthur rims him relentlessly. He's feels close, so very close to release and having Arthur's skilled tongue twirl and lap around his hole is doing nothing to ease his pain. Nor do Arthur's fingers as they play with his sensitive balls.

"Arthur… plea…" Merlin doesn't get to finish his word, Arthur shoving his tongue into him, causing his insides to clench around the strong muscle. Arthur moans as he starts tongue fucking Merlin in earnest. Merlin can't control his own body anymore he'd do anything for release. He bucks up into Arthur's face. It's not easy, but he finds a way. He's aching so badly, so deliciously.

"Arthur, please, just, please, fuck me already!" Merlin shouts when it becomes clear that Arthur will not allow him to come soon.

Arthur pulls away from him and Merlin groans. "No." He simply states and Merlin's eyes widen.

"Why not?" Merlin almost shouts. He needs –NEEDS– to find release and soon.

Arthur crawls up onto his body with a devious grin. "We need lube." He says once they're face to face. Merlin growls but Arthur just keeps crawling further up to reach for the lube on their nightstand. Merlin licks his lips, Arthur's cock now aligned to his mouth.

"Fine." Merlin lets out and swallows Arthur's length. Arthur moans but moves fast, pulling out of Merlin's mouth, the bottle of lube now securely in his hand.

"Nah-uh!" Arthur scolds him as if he were a child. "You are not to touch me." Arthur instructs and Merlin growls in anger. "Hey, what happened to the submissive Merlin?" Arthur asks.

"He fucking needs to come!" Merlin shouts in his face watching with anger as Arthur simply smiles and coats his fingers with lube.

"You will come, love, just be patient."

Arthur watches Merlin's eyes trying not to let on about how nervous he really is. The coldish lube covers his fingers and Arthur fights to keep a careless smile on his face. He trails his fingers down on Merlin's chest, sees him sigh, sees him close his eyes and allows himself to swallow down the lump in his throat.

_I know how to do this_, Arthur thinks. _I know how. _Yet he can't stop his nervousness.

Instead of pushing his fingers inside of Merlin, Arthur moves his hand to his own ass and hastily pushes two digits inside of himself. He gasps at the feeling, eyes drifting shut. It stings a little but it's not as bad as he'd though. He moves his fingers testing his reactions, testing if it would hurt. It doesn't – not much. He can take it. So Arthur draws in a sharp breath and opens his eyes to meet Merlin's gaze.

"What…?" Merlin can't seem to form the whole question so Arthur simply kisses him all the while scissoring his fingers inside of himself. Before he even realizes, Arthur is enjoying the feeling and fucking himself in earnest.

"Oh God." Arthur lets out when Merlin's finger joins his own. "So good."

"Arthur…" Merlin sounds amazed and filled with lust so Arthur looks up at him.

"I thought… I told you… not… to touch… me!" Arthur punctuates every word with a thrust inside of himself, finishing it off while squeezing his walls around his fingers and Merlin's. Merlin whimpers, biting his lower lip. "Hands off." Arthur orders. Merlin whimpers again but obeys. "Good boy." Arthur whispers taking his own fingers out of himself and standing up on his knees above Merlin's groin. Merlin mewls watching with wide eyes as Arthur sinks in on him for the very first time.

Arthur shivers. Merlin is much thicker than three fingers. It hurts. But it feels good at the same time. He moans and falls on top of Merlin, trying to catch his breath, maybe find some sanity in the contact.

Merlin can feel Arthur's pain. He knows how it feels the very first time. He ignores what Arthur has asked of him and hugs Arthur to his chest, fighting with his every cell against moving inside of the vice like heat that's surrounding him in the most delicious of ways.

"I love you so much, Arthur." He whispers into Arthur's neck.

Arthur moves so he's now looking at Merlin and Merlin can see pain mixed in with love and need and something else he can not place. He caresses Arthur's face gently. Arthur closes his eyes and nuzzles into Merlin's touch for a split second before devouring his mouth. Merlin mewls and forgets himself for a second, moving his hands lower on Arthur's body, kneading at his back muscles as his hands move to grab Arthur's buttocks and separate them ever so gently. Arthur makes a little noise, pushing back onto Merlin's length – experimentally. Merlin fights his urges and keeps still knowing that's what Arthur needs right now.

"Merlin…" Arthur whispers into their kiss causing a pleasurable shiver to run down Merlin's spine, right to his aching cock. "Please move…" Arthur whispers again, trailing gentle kisses down Merlin's jaw, to his sensitive ear and biting down on his earlobe.

Merlin clings onto Arthur's back for his last shred of sanity and moves ever so slightly inside of his lover causing a small moan to leave his lips. Arthur pushes back onto him with every thrust Merlin gives, but Merlin doesn't speed up. He knows for sure, should he go faster, he won't last. And Merlin desperately wants this to last. Wants to feel Arthur around him for as long as possible. Wants to make gentle love to him until neither can feel any of them limbs.

But Arthur pushes back every time. Arthur demands more. And he can not not please Arthur, so Merlin finally speeds up a little, kissing Arthur with everything he's got. Arthur moans and still pushes back. Merlin tries to resist, he really does, but, as if the vice around his girth wasn't enough, Arthur pleads, begs for more. "Please Merlin… just please…" And Merlin caves. He moves inside of his man like a mad man, hitting that secret little spot and making Arthur yell out his pleasure.

"God, yes, Merlin, there, right there!" Arthur yells when Merlin hits something inside of him that makes his vision white. "Fuck, more, please, just…ngh…" Arthur moans. He's pushing back, meeting Merlin thrust for thrust and he can't help wanting more, still more.

The pain he felt when Merlin stretched his walls so wide is now completely gone. There's nothing left to feel but bliss. Bliss of being one with the one he loves so badly. Bliss of finally having Merlin inside of him. Bliss of being in Merlin's arms. Bliss of wearing Merlin's mark – the one Merlin's leaving on his neck right now as he's biting down to keep himself from coming.

Arthur can feel it, can taste it. He knows Merlin's body as well as he knows his own. He sees that Merlin's close. Has been close to coming for a while now, but fought it back for Arthur's sake. And Arthur wants him to come. Wants to see it. Wants to feel it. Wants to taste it. Arthur needs Merlin to come. He kisses Merlin senseless, but it's still not enough to make Merlin lose it.

Then Arthur just knows what to do, his heart and body guiding his actions. He pushes gently off Merlin's chest where he's been squished so deliciously for a while now and sits with Merlin balls deep inside of him. The new angle makes Merlin touch his sweet spot that much easier and Arthur mewls out his delight, looking down at Merlin through half lidded eyes.

"I want you to come." Arthur whispers tucking his legs under his own body for support as he lifts himself up from Merlin's belly ever so slightly. He pushes back sharply, clenching his inner walls as he does so. Merlin lets out a warm breath. "Come inside of me." Arthur lifts himself higher pushing back just a sharply. Merlin arches his back. "Fill me up." Merlin moans loudly as Arthur lifts himself off completely and sinks right back down.

"Oh fuck!" Merlin growls. Arthur knows. He knows how it feels to have the change in temperature over his sensitive overheated skin. He knows the pleasure of reentry. He knows how good it feels to be inside Merlin. He can only hope it feels just as good for Merlin as he lifts himself completely off and sinks right back down on Merlin's throbbing erection a few more times before starting to bounce on him properly.

It doesn't take much to push Merlin over the edge – Arthur feels Merlin's hands dart to his hips, stilling him as Merlin simply pounds into him without control, he feels Merlin shoot his seed inside of him, warm and filling him to the brim and sees Merlin's face, red lips parted, panting, eye shot tight against the flood of pleasure, head tilted back at an awkward angle, his back arched and hips jerking upwards uncontrollably as he comes hard.

He sinks down onto Merlin's softening cock when Merlin's spasms have subdued and jerks himself off.

Merlin is fighting for his senses after having his first orgasm sheeted balls deep inside of Arthur. His heart is swelling up with love but his body is going limp – from his softening cock, still fully sheeted inside of Arthur, to his arms and legs that he can no longer feel.

Merlin opens his eyes slowly and the image in front of them takes his breath away. Arthur is still on top of him, jerking himself off. His cock is so hard and red and his balls are pulled back so tight against his body. Merlin licks his lips moaning out quietly watching Arthur touch himself.

Arthur looks down at him and Merlin knows what he needs. Merlin reaches out to give a gentle caress over the tip of Arthur's cock every time Arthur's hand goes down on his own shaft. Arthur mewls. Merlin traces his hand lower, over Arthur's desperately moving hand, and gently cups his balls, rolling them between his slender fingers.

"Come for me, love, let me see you." Merlin whispers and watches Arthur's head fall back with a small groan as the first of his seed begins spilling out. He almost covers Merlin's chest with rope after rope of come but Merlin could not care less.

"Fuck…" Arthur breaths out milking his own orgasm as much as possible.

Merlin moves inside of him just a little and Arthur's eyes dart to his face – wide and filled with amazement. "Already?" Arthur asks filled with surprise making Merlin giggle.

"No, love, just… wanted to see if you were paying attention…" Arthur lets his body fall over and Merlin cradles his head into the crook of his neck, caressing his blonde locks gently. "Thank you." Merlin places a gentle kiss on Arthur sweaty forehead.

"For?" Arthur asks his voice hoarse and tired.

"Giving me this."

"Well, it is something that you've wanted a long time and I want to always make you happy."

"You do make me happy, Arthur. So happy." Merlin whispers lovingly.

"Happy enough to marry me?" Arthur asks, his heart pounding anew.

Merlin's own heart stop for half a second as he takes in what Arthur has just said. "What?" He asks quietly, no sure his ears have not betrayed him.

Arthur lifts his face to meet Merlin's eyes. He finds surprise and love and a bit of fear in the blue depths of his lover's gaze.

"Marry me." He says again. Purposefully. Looking Merlin in the eyes. Merlin gasps.

"I thought that was what you said…"

"And?"

"Yes…" Merlin lets out barely louder than a breath.

"Yes?" Arthur looks down at Merlin seeing his own reflection in the eyes of the man he loves so much.

"Yes." Merlin says again, this time more determinedly, more assertive.

Arthur smiles so wide his face hurts. "Yes?"

"Yes, Arthur, YES!" Merlin shouts before Arthur kisses him. "A million times yes!" He says again when they both part for air. Arthur presses their foreheads together and giggles. "What's so funny?" Merlin asks, caressing the muscles on Arthur's back.

"Well, I had planned on a more romantic proposal…"

"I rather like this one…"

"Because me fucking a cheerleader is a story we can tell our families." Arthur chuckles.

"Technically the cheerleader fucked you, but…" Arthur gasps and flicks Merlin's arm.

"That's it! You're not getting the dinner I had planned for you." Arthur makes a move to leave Merlin's embrace, but Merlin wraps his arms tighter around him.

"Yes I am, because I love you and you love me and we're going to be married and yeah – I'm getting that dinner." Merlin says, as if he had made all the sense in the world.

Arthur chuckles. "At least let me get your ring."

Merlin gawks and loosens his embrace just enough for Arthur to take advantage and get out. As Merlin slips out of him Arthur hisses. He feels empty and weird, Merlin's come dripping down his legs as he stands up. He makes a face and Merlin chuckles impishly turning to his side, propping himself on one elbow, legs still off the bed.

"Not a good feeling, huh?"

"No… feels… empty… and drippy…" Arthur replies as he's bending down to pick up his pants, another hiss leaving his lips.

"Sore?"

"Very… how can you…?"

Merlin simply shrugs, unable to wipe the huge smile off his face. "You just get used to it."

Arthur stands with another hiss, his fist clenched tightly. "Guess I'll just have to do that…"

Merlin's eyes widen. "You want to do this again?" He asks in surprise.

"Yeah…" Arthur blushes. "I mean… it was amazing, wasn't it?" He asks a little uncertain.

Merlin beams up at him before standing up and wrapping his arms loosely around his waist. "It was absolutely amazing and I'd love if you'd like to do it again, but I don't mind bottoming for you. I love to feel you inside of me, owning me." Merlin replies confidently before placing a gentle kiss on Arthur's lips.

Arthur melts into the kiss for a few moments before pulling back and taking Merlin's left arm from around his waist. He places the simple ring around Merlin's finger watching his facial expression. Merlin is beaming, his smile as wide as his face, his eyes glistening with love.

Arthur knows he's the mirror image of Merlin's happiness. He's never been happier in his entire life.

Nine months later Arthur watches Merlin walk down the small aisle to him. Of course Merlin chose to wear a red shirt under his black suit. It is only fitting.

* * *

**Author's notes part2: **

**Of course I had to go over 6k words! *facepalms* I can't seem to be able to write a short Merthur. Honestly – I was going for hot steamy short sex scene maybe 2k words, a nice little morsel to have in between snacks or something, but Arthur decided to take over my story and I allowed him to and ended up with 6k words and a wedding.**

***groans* oh well, I hope you all enjoy reading it – Arthur sure had a blast taking over my fingers LOL**

**Anyway – hope you don't forget to review – I literally LIVE on reviews – no joke!**

**Love,**

**Emy **


End file.
